Something Different
by IShipItInHell
Summary: Just ask and you shall receive. Grimmjow's Sub, Kagome, tells him that she would like to experiment with another Dom, and Grimmjow knows just the guy for the job...Strong BDSM themes, threesome.


I waited for the worst as Grimmjow's eyes widened in surprise.

"You want to…have a threesome…with another Dom?" He questioned me as we sat at our kitchen table eating the breakfast he had helped me prepare. I nervously picked at the skin around my fingernails as a few moments of silence descended upon us both.

"Yes," I tried not to stammer. "I've been thinking about it for a while now and I…uh…" Grimmjow continued to stare at me, dumbfounded. I took his silence as offense, and I immediately tried to back track. "It's not that you're not enough for me! Believe me, you're more than enough! I just—well I've always wanted to have a threesome and I lean more towards men and…" _Fuck I'm so stupid!_ I thought. "You know what? Never mind, Grimm, just forget I said anything! I'm sorry, it was a stupid question."

Grimmjow seemed to snap out of his state of shock and shook his head vigorously, the locks of his disheveled blue hair swaying this way and that. "No, Kagome it's fine!" To my surprise, Grimmjow gave me a huge smile and reached out across the table to take my hand in his. "I don't think that I'm not enough for you. I know I'm more than enough for you. But I'm so happy that you're comfortable enough with me to bring this up!" Grimmjow brought my hand up to his lips and kissed it before lifting his eyes up to my own. "Isn't this what the BDSM part of our relationship is all about? Exploring our sexualities?"

I blinked a few times before returning his smile. "Uh, yeah. Sorry, I just didn't expect you to be so okay with this." I let out an uneasy chuckle. "So…we can do it?"

"Hell yeah! Anything to make my baby happy," Grimmjow said. "Anyone in particular you wanted to fuck?"

His blunt question threw me off guard for a moment. "Oh, uh, sort of, I think…" My eyes flitted down to the table as I told him who I had been lusting after for months.

Grimmjow's signature grin cracked his face as he said, "I think I can arrange that."

It was the next weekend, a Saturday night, when Grimmjow and I had arrived to the Play Party venue. There seemed to be at least one hundred cars lined up around the block and even more people pouring into the large house in which the party was taking place. I tried not to stare at all the beautiful, interesting people walking past us as Grimmjow and I made our way up the well paved driveway and to the front door. Once inside, the heady and sickly sweet scent of alcohol smacked me in the face as Grimmjow and I began looking for the man I had chosen to join me in my first threesome.

"Damn, this place is crowded as fuck." Grimmjow grumbled as he scanned the room. "It'll take fucking forever to find him."

A twinge of mild panic and disappointment pinched my chest at the prospect of not being able to finally act out one of my biggest fantasies.

"Maybe he'll be by the bar?" I suggested freely as Grimmjow had instructed me to speak freely unless told otherwise. Grimmjow nodded in ascent as we headed over to the bar hidden around a corner of the room. As we got closer, I saw a man sitting at the bar with his back to us. His wavy brown hair rested at the bottom of his neck and from what I could see, he was wearing a slim fitted black suit.

"Ah, there he is!" Grimmjow said and pulled me over towards the bar. My heart immediately began to thump nervously in my chest at the prospect of meeting this man under the current pretenses. What if he didn't like me? What if he didn't think I was sexy enough to sleep with?

"Hey, Starrk!" Grimmjow shouted over the noise of the party. The man I had been staring at previously almost lazily swiveled around in his chair towards Grimmjow's voice and his dull blue eyes instantly zeroed in on me. I felt myself blush like mad.

"Hey Grimmjow," Starrk greeted coolly as Grimmjow and I made our way to his side, his eyes drifting away from me to look at Grimmjow for a moment before they settled right back on me again. He did not look impressed.

Grimmjow sensed my unease and lightly squeezed my hand. "Starrk, this is my Sub, Kagome. Kagome, this is Master Starrk." Said Grimmjow, giving me the proper title by which to address the ruggedly handsome Starrk.

I cleared my throat before reaching out my hand for Starrk to shake. "Nice to meet you, Master Starrk. Thank you for coming to meet us."

A zap of chemistry and longing shot straight to my core when Starrk shook my hand, maintaining contact for a moment longer than necessary. "It's nice to meet you, too. Why don't you two have a seat?" He motioned for us to take the empty seats next to him, and Grimmjow gestured for me to sit between the two of them. This close up, I could smell Starrk's cologne and it was driving me crazy. I just wanted to lean in and nuzzle my face into his chest.

I wasn't really sure what to say now. Hi, so would you like to have a threesome with me and my Dom? That seemed too blunt…Fuck, I was _not_ good at this.

It was then that I felt Grimmjow stand up from his seat next to me and said, "If it's alright with you two, I'll leave you guys alone for a bit so you can get to know each other." I all but whirled around in my seat to stare at Grimmjow in shock. He was going to leave me there _alone_?!

Grimmjow read the terror in my eyes and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Don't worry, baby, I won't be too far away. I just think it's important that you talk to him without feeling pressured by my presence." He told me. "If you're uncomfortable at all, leave the bar and come and find me. I'll be right over there," Grimmjow pointed to the lounge area where people were mingling. "Okay?"

I nodded, albeit pensively. "Yes, Sir,"

Grimmjow smiled at me and brought his lips to mine in a short but fiery kiss before making his way over to the lounge.

I turned to Starrk, who had been waiting patiently. "Everything alright?" He asked me before taking a sip of his margarita. I nodded and tucked a strand of dark hair behind my ear.

"Yes, Master Starrk, I'm okay. I'm just really new with this whole thing…Talking to people has never been one of my strong suits. Please don't take it personally,"

Starrk nodded his head in understanding. "No, it's alright. Nothing wrong with being a bit shy. It'll just make me work harder to get you to see that I'm a pretty nice guy and an even better Dom." He added that last part with a slightly suggestive smirk and I blushed.

"So, do you have any hobbies?" I was surprised by Starrk's impersonal question. I guess I expected him to just come out and tell me whether or not he wanted to sleep with me.

"Uh, yeah, actually. I like to write and I'm pretty good at hands-on crafts."

"Oh yeah? What kind of stuff do you write?"

"Oh, anything really…"

And so our conversation continued like that for quite some time, and by the end of it, I felt comfortable with Starrk. I had learned a lot about him as a person and I started to think of him as more of a friend than a stranger who I hoped wanted to get in my pants. I was having so much fun that when Starrk finally asked the question I had been waiting for all night, it barely fazed me.

"So," He started. "Why exactly is it that you want to have a threesome with me?"

I took a small sip of the drink Starrk had ordered for me before replying. "Well, it's always been one of my fantasies. It's really important for me to explore my sexuality as much as I possibly can. It's a huge part of who I am." The bravery in my voice astonished me. "And as for having a threesome with you specifically…well, I've always had a little bit of a crush on you and the way you handle your Subs in the scenes that I've watched you do makes me…" My voice trailed off as I wasn't exactly sure how to word this next part without feeling like a huge pervert.

"It makes you wet?" Starrk finished my sentence for me with a clearly hungry look in his eyes.

I felt heat pool between my legs. "Ah…yes…"

I held my breath when I saw Starrk begin to lean towards me to whisper in my ear. "Well then, Ms. Kagome, I would be honored to assist your Sir in fucking you into oblivion."

Fucking hell, I just wanted him to fuck me on the spot. As if on cue, Grimmjow appeared next to us and threaded his long arms around my waist, one hand palming my neck over my collar with a light squeeze, the other hand dipping dangerously low on the hem of my corset in a gesture to tease me through the skirt I was wearing. My body reacted instinctively and I arched my back into him, resting my head on his shoulder to give his mouth access to my neck as I tried to suppress the wanton moan forming in my throat.

"Looks like we've got a deal then, huh baby?" Grimmjow whispered huskily into my ear as Starrk stood, towering over me, and took my hips in his hands to bring me closer to him. I almost came as I felt him shamelessly grind his erection into my soaking crotch.

"I'd say so." Starrk's deep voice sent chills down my spine and I heard Grimmjow chuckle.

"Damn, you got her worked up already, Starrk. We better get back to our house before she soaks through her panties. That sound good, baby? Answer me."

"Y-yes, Sir." I stammered as I struggled to remember how to breathe.

"What a good little girl." Starrk said to Grimmjow. "This will be a fun night."


End file.
